Lejos
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Rickon Stark, presunto fallecido, vuelve a Poniente. ¿Pero es esta realmente su tierra? ¿Cuan real es su ira contra el resto del mundo?


Disclaimer: Todo es de George.

Esta historia participa en el reto 17 "The irrevocable sinners" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Autora: Pues esta vez he decidido tratar con un método diferente y me he inspirado en una canción que se llama en "En la ciudad de la furia" de Soda Estéreo. Y esta historia también tiene muchísimo del comic Watchmen, mi última obsesión. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

A menudo se siente extranjero en Poniente. Está consciente que es el lugar al que se supone que pertenece, por todo eso del apellido y de la ascendencia noble pero no logra hacerse a la idea. Le gusta imaginarse que vuelve a Skaagos, a _su ciudad natal_. Esos tiempos donde eran solo era Osha y él, entre personas con la furia tatuada en los rostros morenos, expresiones que ellos no tardaron en adquirir y en hacerla cómoda para su propia forma de vida, solos y escondidos al resto del mundo. Pues la ira es, ciertamente, un sentimiento útil para enfrentar cara a cara la verdad de la existencia, miserable y carente de sentido, donde alguien con un humor cruel y despiadado nos hecho al fango, para que revolcáramos, como animales pero sin tener el conocimiento de serlo. Esto es lo que comprenden los ciudadanos de Skaagos y es lo que aceptan.

¿Qué si los de Poniente, y sobre todo los habitantes de Desembarco, lo comprenden? Rickon cree que sí. Que en lo más profundo de su ser lo hacen, saben que todos sus pequeños juegos, manipulaciones, e intentos infructuosos son en vano. Sin embargo, prefieren ignorarlo y taparlo debajo de montones de cosas sin sentido, tales como la religiosidad o el alcohol, santo remedio de todos los males que parecen aquejarlos. Pero siguen furiosos, sus ojos ojerosos lo manifiestan, sus cabellos despeinados y sus manos eternamente crispadas en un puño dispuesto al golpe. Rickon, chico extraño de dieciséis años, extranjero en su propia tierra, lo nota. Y por ello, ha decidido denominar a Desembarco del Rey como "La ciudad de la Furia". La furia escondida, eso sí, pero latente, de fondo y marco de sus miserables vidas. Así, aceptando este punto y acercando Poniente a Skaagos, se siente parte de todos, un hombre enojado con su destino, consciente de que morirá entre sus propios orines y deseoso de culpar a los demás por sus propios errores. Le gusta sentirse parte de todos.

Entra a un bar, el hedor le golpea el rostro y se sienta en la barra, sonriendo. Pide un licor fuerte, luego otro, deseoso de acceder a la Ciudad de la Furia por unos momentos que sea, de dejar de sentirse tan asquerosamente miserable y solitario. Pronto sus deseos se cumplen y siente la cabeza como dentro de un banco de niebla. Joder, sí que resulta. Se regodea en su felicidad, una sonrisa placida e idiota se le sube a la cara, los gritos a su alrededor le envuelven y resultan mil veces mejor que los bardos que se empeña en contratar Aegon, el nuevo rey dragon. De repente un puño está a punto de reventar su mandíbula. Rickon se vuelve hacia la dirección que lleva este, ya no sonríe.

Le golpea de vuelta y ya no se encuentra en ese lugar, húmedo, tórrido. Está en Skaagos, Dae le enseña a usar la lanza, Rickon se obsesiona pues no logra igualar a su maestro y practica todas las noches hasta que ningún animal se le resiste. Pega de nuevo a su oponente, esta vez en la boca del estómago y sus manos ya no son carne, si no que madera y metal, afilado como su propia alma adolorida. Retrocede un poco más, el árbol corazón de Invernalia le recibe y sus ojos verdes se separan de los de su hermano Bran, el último en abandonarle, Osha le empuja a seguir a adelante y el tiempo se vuelve circular pues la tierra de los salvajes vuelve a abrazarle, con sus imágenes fieras y sin filtro. En la realidad, su oponente yace en el suelo con un círculo rojo y macabro alrededor de su nuca. Rickon sigue dándole patadas en el estómago.

Apenas consciente, le expulsan del bar. Camina a tientas, entre las alcantarillas y las prostitutas con sus sonrisas falsas, las más tristes del mundo. La furia le embarga, como es que no comprenden que nada tiene sentido si una familia completa es capaz de abandonar a un niño de cinco años a su suerte, para que se forme su propia concepción de la vida y busque el cariño de quien se lo quiera proporcionar. Tiene rabia, los odia, se odia por creer que alguna vez podría llegar a ser parte de algo.

Podría generar la impresión de que no tiene un destino fijo, pero es errónea. Escala por la pared lateral de un edificio, con aspecto de nobleza venida a menos, una doncella de cabellos rubios le espera. Ella también es desdichada y sabe que él lo es. Son tristes juntos, aunque ella aun no comparta del todo su percepción de la vida carente de significado posterior. La chica le da la bienvenida, medio desnuda, le besa en el cuello, le muerde la mejilla. Él hace lo suyo, mientras retiene sus muñecas contra la cama. Se mezclan, animalescos y por una vez en la vida Rickon tiene la sensación de que uno más uno es uno. Se golpean suavemente y luego con fuerza, bofetadas van y vienen hasta que ambos quedan satisfechos.

Luego ella se sienta en la cama. La luz de la luna le ilumina, oblicua, el rostro de mármol blanco. Una fina aureola violácea le rodea el ojo izquierdo.


End file.
